Many various types of wet shaving devices are known in the relevant art. Most devices in widespread use include a shaving cartridge that is difficult to clean and may thus not be readily reusable. Accordingly, the razor may be disposed of by the user after only a single use. By not being able to reuse such a razor blade, the shaver finds that a potential cost savings is lost.
What is needed is a device that provides better blade cleaning during and after the shaving, as well as a better shaving experience, and allows for more than a single use.